


YAMAHCUHI FUCCKIGN DABS TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by softangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, im slowly dyign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softangel/pseuds/softangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IMMA WHIP THEN DAB</p>
            </blockquote>





	YAMAHCUHI FUCCKIGN DABS TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a rly weird obsession with dabbign nd I rlly like yamahuchi tadashi why nt cmbine the 2????

aftr the gr8 BATTL with abobo juusi, yamagucih and tsukishim celebrated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"nice job I guess its not like I think u did a good jo or anthing b-bakay" tsukishinma said while celebratign

"thnx so much tsuki ilysm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" yamaguc replies and then kissd succy

"DOES ANATA KNO WHT WE SHOULD DO-DESU?" NISHINO SCRWAMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHATWHAT??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????//" TANOOKI ASK ED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

"fuccing DAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11" NICHINOYA FINALY REVELED!!!!!!

"join us tadash" nooya encourage 

"um ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" poor unsuspectign yaamchi agreed\\\

the thre dabbed and yamagcubo SCREAMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"IMA ADDICETEDA TOA DABBINGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
YAMAGUCHI COULDN STORP DABBIGN FRO THAT DAY FORWARD ND HE DABBED SO HAR AND SO FAS THAT HE JUST D I E D

 

so the mmorale of the sroty is DONT FUCCIGN DAB!!!!!!!!!


End file.
